Hybrid electric vehicles (HEV's), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEV's), battery electric vehicles (BEV's), fuel cell vehicles and other known electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles in that they are powered by one or more electric machines (i.e., electric motors and/or generators) instead of or in addition to an internal combustion engine. High voltage current is typically supplied to the electric machines by one or more batteries that store electrical power.
Electric machines are commonly employed as part of an electric drive system of an electrified vehicle. Proper connections between the various components of the electric drive system are necessary in order to avoid electric machine control errors that can result in operating abnormalities.